Generally, a bus is a public transportation means always traveling a predetermined route so that a lot of people may conveniently ride the bus.
Advertisement sheets having advertisement phrases printed thereon are attached inside the bus or the advertisement sheets are attached on the outside of the bus, so that passengers riding the bus or people passing through the vicinity of a road on which the bus travels may confirm the contents of the advertisement.
However, since advertising materials such as advertisement phrases, and pictures attached on the outside of the bus, among the conventional advertisement means as described above, are generally configured in a structure to be printed and attached on both lateral faces of the bus, under the glass windows of the bus, in the form of a sheet or inserted in and supported by a supporting frame formed like a picture frame, there is a problem in that when the advertising materials coexist with the surrounding vehicles or road facilities, most of the advertising materials positioned at a lower portion on both lateral faces of the bus are hidden and difficult to be identified with naked eyes. Particularly, since they are more difficult to identified and cannot attract attention of consumers at night when illuminance is low, the efficiency of advertisement is lowered considerably.